Flavius Mede
' ''' is an illegitimate son of Titus Mede the second, his mother is a servant in the tower. Although he was adopted into the Emperor's family to hide his true origins. Personality Flavius is somewhat of a bookworm, with a natural thirst for knowledge. Confident in his mastery of chosen subjects, but owing to his Intuitive and Judging traits, he preferd to design and execute a brilliant plan within his field rather than share opinions on “uninteresting” distractions. Flavius radiates self-confidence and an aura of mystery, and his insightful observations, original ideas and formidable logic enables him to push change through with sheer willpower and force of personality. Rules, limitations and traditions are anathema to Flavius – everything should be open to questioning and re-evaluation, and if he sees a way, Flavius will often act unilaterally to enact his technically superior, sometimes insensitive, and almost always unorthodox methods and ideas. Appearance Flavius is a young man with light brown hair and amber eyes, most of his traits stem from his father and therefore his legitimacy as the son of the emperor has never been questioned. History Flavius was born to Titus Mede II and a servant girl in the White-gold tower, held secret from even the elder council only the Emperor, his wife and the top officers of the Penitus Oculatus know of his true origins. Flavius from a young age was more into books than his father, and was quick to understand the meaning of letters and how to read them, and at a young age learned his first spells from Spell tomes he had found laying about the tower. He was no formidable mage, but he had an array of spells at his disposal before even reaching his teen years. He began training with a sword in one hand and a spell in the other at 13 years of age, as he matured, he gradually gained a reputation as the most magically gifted member of the Mede dynasty. Powers and Abilities Flavius Mede is an experience Battlemage, able to resolve most conflicts with either spell or sword. He is a deadly mix of scholar and soldier. Specializing in Destruction and Alteration, he is able to deflect attacks and return them in kind. Character Card Name: Flavius Mede Alias: None Appearance: Flavius is a young man with light brown hair and amber eyes, most of his traits stem from his father and therefore his legitimacy as the son of the emperor has never been questioned. Species: Imperial Sex: Male Birthdate: 4E 181 Faction: The Mede Dynasty, The third Empire. Skills: Master Destruction, Expert One-Handed, Expert Alteration, Adept HEavy Armor, Adept Athletics, Adept Speech Spells: Lightning storm, Thunderbolt, Fireball, Firebolt, Flames, Candlelight, Ironflesh, Telekinesis, Paralyze, Healing Unique Powers: TBA Power Weakness: TBA Physical Weakness: TBA Mental Weakness: TBA Unique Item: TBA Bio: Flavius was born to Titus Mede II and a servant girl in the White-gold tower, held secret from even the elder council only the Emperor, his wife and the top officers of the Penitus Oculatus know of his true origins. Flavius from a young age was more into books than his father, and was quick to understand the meaning of letters and how to read them, and at a young age learned his first spells from Spell tomes he had found laying about the tower. He was no formidable mage, but he had an array of spells at his disposal before even reaching his teen years. He began training with a sword in one hand and a spell in the other at 13 years of age, as he matured, he gradually gained a reputation as the most magically gifted member of the Mede dynasty. Trivia *Flavius is named after Flavius Romulus Augustus/Romulus Augustulus, the last Emperor of Western Rome. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Imperials Category:Males Category:Battlemages Category:Imperial Legion Category:Mede Dynasty